Open office space divider and furniture systems have become widely used in modern offices because of adaptability and flexibility. One of the most successful in terms of performance and flexibility in the electronic office is the space divider and furniture system sold by Sunar Hauserman Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio under the trademark RACE. Such system is shown in copending application Ser. No. 791,357, filed Oct. 25, 1985, and comprises a unique beam and post system at any position along which work tops may be wholly or partially mounted. The beam includes two superimposed electrical raceways, both at work surface height, with the uppermost raceway for communication wiring being laterally enlarged and having a rounded edge or top corner. Above the raceways there is provided a reticulate frame structure which includes back-to-basic horizontal angles supporting primarily accoustic and visual pads. The angles are thus structurally dissimilar from the raceway at the top of the beam.
Such space divider system is designed primarily for performance and flexibility in the modern electronic office. However, as the use of computer technology grows and the volume of printed information it generates increases, the problem of managing the flow and storage of paper, often in less space, becomes severe. There then is a need in such modern open office space divider and furniture systems to take paper and reference materials off the work surface and store them efficiently within easy reach. Accordingly a paper handling and storage facility for such systems should be usable at any location along the system, able to handle normal functional loads in the office, have few parts, and yet have the ability to be customized to suit particular applications, and also be fully visually and functionally compatible with the system.